The present invention relates to a reclosable box construction suitable for storing, transporting, and dispensing sheet materials such as papers, photographic films, lithographic printing plates, color proofing films and the like.
It is well known in the art to produce shipping and storage boxes in a wide variety of sizes and shapes. The most common is a hollow, six sided cubic or rectangular structure having corrugated cardboard side walls as well as top and bottom closures. It is also well known in the art to provide such storage and shipping boxes for sheet materials such as papers, photographic films, color proofing films and the like. However, this invention provides an improved box configuration which can not only serve as a shipping and storage container for such sheet materials, but may also thereafter be conveniently employed by the user as a dispenser for sheet materials and can be re-closed for easy, repeated dispensing and re-closing operations.